1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ram-type press for expressing liquid from material being pressed, particularly from a batch of wet textile materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ram press of this type is described in West German Patent Publication No. 26 02 845.
In the case of the prior art ram presses of this type, a connecting union on the press ram is, while it is stationary, connected by a tube to a water main and introduces water into a cushioning member. Since the water is subjected to a high pressure during pressing, the interior of the cushioning member is completely sealed so that the air present in the cushioning member is unable to escape.
During pressing, the cushioning member is compressed relatively strongly, so that cracks easily occur, particularly at the clamped-in edge of the opening in the cushioning member.